Beach Day
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT Raven just wanted a quiet day at the beach; she got something better instead. BBRAE


_**It's 5 in the morning, I was just about to go to sleep, but then this idea came and I just had to write it down. -_-**_

* * *

 **Beach Day**

The Titans were on a well-deserved day off. To the beach; at Starfire's request.

So now here they were, at the beach. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg playing volleyball while Raven was sitting in a quiet place and reading a book; her usual outfit being traded for a black bathing suit.

No sign of Beast Boy, but knowing him, he was probably scaring people by swimming in the water as a shark.

The volleyball rolled her way and Robin went to go an get it, his mask being replaced by a pair of black sunglasses. "You sure you don't want to join?" He asked her when he picked up the ball.

Raven merely raised her eyebrow at her best friend and lifted her book slightly as only response, her way of telling him she liked the book she was reading a little too much to do something else.

Robin rolled his eyes and made his way back towards Starfire and Cyborg.

"Raaaven," Beast Boy sang, suddenly appearing beside her.

Normal people would've been at least startled, not Raven; she sensed him coming.

"What?" She groaned, a bit annoyed.

"Wanna come swim with me?" He asked innocently, big green eyes staring at her.

She froze for a moment. "No...no thank you." She declined, picking up her book again.

The half-demon continued reading quietly, she yelped and dropped her book on the chair when the green changeling lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" She hissed. "Let me go!"

"Nope!" He grinned.

Raven had half a mind to just blast her green teammate and make a run for it, but then she reminded herself that both her and Beast Boy had promised Robin not to use their powers against each other while they were at the beach. (It was his way of telling them not to kill each other.)

When they got back at the tower, she would definitely give him a one-way trip to Nevermore and Rage's realm.

The half-demon struggled heavily, suddenly painfully aware that her teammate wasn't wearing a shirt. (Goddammit, Brave, would you stop thinking like _that?)_

"Beast Boy! Don't you dare!" Her eyes widened when she saw him heading towards the water, her struggling intensifying when he stepped in.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Rae! It's just water! It won't hurt you!"

She paused, the water was already up to his knees, if she didn't tell him, he would drop her.

"Beast Boy, I'm serious, stop!" Her voice shook, his sensitive hearing was quick to pick up on that.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"...I can't swim."

The green Titan froze, not having expected this. "Really? I...didn't know that, I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay. Of course you didn't know, I only told Robin. Please get me out of here," she pleaded.

He thought about it for a minute, a smile making its way back onto his face. "No, you're swimming and I'm helping you." He stated, and without warning, tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her off his shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" She hissed, yelping when her toes touched the water slightly. She was quick to wrap her legs around his waist and hold on to him as if he was her lifeline. Completely ignoring his blush and how suggestive this may look to others.

They were so lucky Starfire wasn't here to see this, the alien wouldn't hesitate to make assumptions.

When Raven was younger, a lot younger, some of the monks at Azarath thought it'd be best if they just killed her. They threw her in a bathtub and tried to drown her when she was about seven. If Azar hadn't walked in and seen what was happening, she probably would've died that day.

Azar saved her, but that experience left her traumatized and afraid of water ever since.

"B-Beast Boy, I-I don't think I can-"

"You can, I'll be right here." He assured, a small smile on his face.

Raven hesitated, but slowly dropped her legs from the changeling, she still held on to him though. Her grip tightened, nearly choking him as he lowered her into the water, him going down with her.

When the water was right below her bikini top, she started to freak out again and practically glued herself to Beast Boy. "No! No, that's enough. Don't go any further, it's enough!"

Beast Boy gently removed her arms from his neck and placed it on his shoulders instead. "It's okay."

When Raven relaxed just a little bit, he smiled. "See? It's just water. Besides, if anything happens, I'm with you."

"How is that reassuring?!"

He rolled his eyes. "I can change into different sea animals, you can't be a better swimmer than that." He joked, resisting the urge to fist pump the air when she shot him a shaky smile.

Now he could scratch getting Raven to smile off his checklist.

They spend the whole day in the water, him letting go of her little by little while he taught her to swim on her own. Each time her fear kicked in again, she would hold on to him again, but he'd just smile, tell her it was okay and start all over again.

She got the hang of it pretty quick.

At the end of the day, Beast Boy decided it wouldn't be a great idea to let her swim all the way back. So he changed into a dolphin and brought her back to land safely.

Robin blinked when he saw his best friend dripping wet from the water. He stayed behind while she grabbed her stuff. "I thought you couldn't swim?"

The half-demon looked up and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I...had some help." She said, glancing at Beast Boy. The green changeling blushed and looked away when he felt her and the Boy Wonder stare at him.

Robin smirked at his best friend. "Knew you had a thing for him." He ran to help Cyborg with the T-Car before she could blast him.

Raven blushed heavily, and unfortunately for her, a certain someone picked up on that.

" _Why_ do you look like Starfire when I made her eat a red pepper?" Beast Boy questioned.

The demonic Titan rolled her eyes. "Something Robin said," she responded with a shrug.

She didn't notice the green changeling narrow his eyes at the mention of their leader; she was a little too busy double checking if she hadn't forgotten anything.

"So...what is it with you and Robin? He acts...different with you than with everyone else." He asked carefully, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Different how?" She said, not even looking up.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. "Protective, caring, he tells you everything, I'm pretty sure you know who he is. You two are always together, those kind of things."

The half-demon froze when she realized what he was hinting at. She was quick to clear it up. "He says he has to, because he's my _best friend."_ She put emphasis on the last two words.

"Oh," he felt stupid for asking now.

Raven nodded when she saw she didn't forget anything and stood straight. "We should probably go, the others are already at the T-Car." She hesitated, clearly thinking about something. After a minute, she made her decision and stood on her toes (he had grown taller than her over the years, much to her annoyance) and placed a soft kiss on Beast Boy's cheek. "Thank you."

Before she could leave, he had pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers. "You're welcome," he breathed when he pulled away.


End file.
